Princess Pippa
by Clarisse Elizondo
Summary: Mia needs to leave Genovia and asks Clarisse and Joe to babysit for three day. This is just some sweet moments between C&J and baby Pippa.


Summary: Mia needs to leave Genovia and asks Clarisse and Joe to babysit for three day. This is just some sweet moments between C&J and baby Pippa.

Background: Mia has been queen for 3 years and is now married to Nichols and they have a 3 month old baby girl named Philippa Clarisse Migonette Devereaux Renaldi or Pippa for short.

* * *

Princess Pippa

"Grandma!" Mia exclaimed as she came barging through the door without bothering to knock, that lead to her Grandmother's private suite.

"Mia dear what's wrong?" Clarisse asked as she came out into the sitting room followed by Joseph. Taking a seat on the couch they watched as Mia paced the floor, waving her arms about, explaining to them that she had to leave the country for at least three days and since Nick was already out of the country she didn't have anyone to watch baby Pippa.

"Mia what do you mean you don't have anyone to watch Pippa? She has a nanny that watches her while you are at work surely she would continue." Joe stated

"Ugh…" she said sinking in the chair across from them in a very un-queenly like manner. "Grandpa, that's not the same. I'm here then…I just don't want to leave her with her nanny what if she thinks her parents have abandoned her?" Mia said covering her face with her hands as a tear escaped her eye "What am I going to do, I can't take her with me?" she whispered

Clarisse's heart was breaking for Mia. She could remember the first time she had to leave Pierre and she knew how overwhelming it was. Moving over and sitting on the arm of the chair, Clarisse rubbed Mia's back "Darling, why don't you let Joe and I keep her while you are gone?"

Lifting her head to look at her grandparents "are you sure Grandma?"

"Of course I'm sure; we would never pass up the chance to spend three days spoiling our great granddaughter."

Jumping up she gave Clarisse a big bear hug "Oh thank you so much Grandma!" moving to hug Joseph "thank you too"

"Of course Princess, anything for you" Joe said hugging her back

"I will have her stuff moved up her this evening as I'm leaving early in the morning" Mia said before leaving to make the arrangements

Smiling across the coffee table towards Clarisse, Joe asked "are you sure we can handle Pippa for three days and nights?"

"Joseph she is just a baby, we have dealt with a lot harder situations before and in case you forgot I did raise two boys"

"That is true my dear but you were younger back then" he smiled over at her

Standing Clarisse made her way around the coffee table and straddled his lap "are you calling your wife old?" she asked playfully

Wrapping his arms around her, he closed the distance between them pressing his lips to hers, breaking the kiss he leaned back slightly "I would never call you 'old' my dear" before she could respond he covered her mouth with his once more as the world around them disappeared.

* * *

Later that evening Joe watched as people brought loads of baby things into their suite. There was a travel bed, diapers, clothes, a basket full of ointments and other bottles that the baby required at bath time, a baby bath tub and of course toys.

"Clarisse? Mia does know that we can walk down to her nursery to get items right? From the looks of it she has moved Pippa in with us"

Laughing at the look on his face as the items continued to pile up "Darling it will be fine, it's just a couple of days" she said cupping his cheek "plus I like the idea of having everything right here"

"Ok," Mia smiled while coming in carrying Pippa "I think you have everything that you may need while I am away." She smiled over at her Grandparents as they stood side by side "Are you sure that you can do this?"

"Mia, need I remind you that I raised two boys, remember?" Clarisse smiled while walking over and taking Pippa from her arms "Everything will be fine, I promise." She said cradling her in her arms "We have your number," She said knowing what was going to come from her next "Just in case we need to call you, which we won't." She smiled.

"I'm just nervous about leaving her, that's all." She said taking Pippa's hand as she looked up at her with her beautiful big brown eyes.

"That's normal darling, I was the same when I left Pierre and Philippe the first time." Clarisse said watching her as she nodded.

"You be good for Grandma and Grandpa," She smiled and kissed her fingers "Please promise me that you will call for any reason, I don't care what time."

"Mia, we will be fine." She said looking at her Granddaughter "I know you are worried, but please, don't be." She said looking down at Pippa "We are going to have so much fun." She smiled back up at Mia.

"Will you take lots of photos so I can see them when we return?" She asked as Joseph chuckled.

"Yes I will, now go or you will be late." She smiled and turned handing Pippa to Joseph "Everything will be fine." She said putting her arm around Mia's back and watched her scan the room "Now what are you doing?"

"I'm just making sure that you have everything." She said scanning over everything.

"Mia, I have legs you know? If I need anything I can go and get it myself." She said gently nudging her out the door "Please go and enjoy yourself."

"You're right." Mia nodded as they reached the door "See you in a couple days and thank you." She said hugging her for a second then stepped back.

"You're welcome." She said opening the door and watched her walk out "See you in a couple days." She smiled as Joseph stood in the bedroom door way holding Pippa, watching everything.

"Goodbye." Mia said waving and started walking away as Clarisse shut the door.

"She's a nervous Mother, isn't she?" Joseph said while watching Clarisse still holding onto the door handle and lifting her arm up checking the time "What are you doing?" He asked.

"3, 2, 1." She said and opened the door as Mia appeared "Will you please go?" Clarisse exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. I want to say goodbye again." She said rushing over to Joseph and Pippa, kissing her forehead and smiled "Be good, Mommy loves you so much." She said and kissed her fingers "See you in a couple days beautiful." She smiled and started walking away.

"Come on darling, I will walk you down and make sure you leave this time." Clarisse said extending her arm as Mia walked over to her.

Looking over at Joseph while shaking her head smiling at Mia's actions, as he laughed and watched her follow Mia out of the suite, pulling the door up behind them.

"You're Mommy is silly isn't she Pippa?" Joseph smiled down at her as she grasped at his hand

Arriving back at the suite Clarisse entered to find Joseph watching a basketball game while holding Pippa as he tried to explain the game to her. "I know you are too little to understand this now but Grandpa promises to teach you how to play when you get bigger." He said kissing her temple.

"You would have been a great father" Clarisse said moving to join them on sofa "I'm sorry you never had that chance." She said taking Pippa's hand as she curled her tiny fingers around Clarisse's index. "Do you ever regret it?" she asked looking up at him.

"I knew for a long time that I was in love with you, so it wouldn't have been right for me to start another family with someone I wasn't committed to. Plus, although they may not technically be mine, your boys have always had a special place in my heart. However, now I everything I have ever dreamed of" he said wrapping his free arm around Clarisse's shoulder drawing her closer to him as he kissed the top of her head. "I have the most beautiful woman in the world as my wife, her sons, Mia, Nichols and now this little Princess" he said smiling down at a now sleeping Pippa.

"Perhaps we should move her to her crib?" Clarisse asked

"I'd really just like to sit here and hold my girl's, if that's okay?" he said looking down at her

"Sure, just let me know when your arm falls to sleep" she giggled kissing him lightly on the lips

After an hour or so, Clarisse was awoken by a crying a Pippa. Sitting up from where she had fallen asleep against Joseph she stretched to get the kinks out of her back and neck before reaching over to get her. "I think she might be hungry, would you like me to go make her a bottle?" Joseph asked

"She's not the only one" Clarisse said as her tummy made a funny sound "Why don't you grab her bottle and formula and we will all go down to the kitchen to find something for dinner."

"Sounds like a plan, my dear" he said before going to find a bottle

After dinner Joseph stayed down in the kitchen cleaning up while Clarisse took Pippa up to get ready for bed. After giving her a bath and applying her baby lotion Clarisse found a brown and pink polka dot sleeper and dressed the child and then crawled into bed. Pippa was resting quietly sucking her thumb, on her Grandma's chest, listening as Clarisse read her one of her favorite childhood poems.

Coming into the suite Joseph smiled seeing his wife asleep with her glasses still on the tip of her nose as their great granddaughter slept on her bosom. Walking over he picked the little bundle up as Clarisse stirred, moving her to her crib. Stepping back to the bed he whispered as to not wake the baby "I'll go run you some bath water."

Grabbing his arm before he could leave "will you join me?" she asked

"What about Pippa?" he said concerned

"Joseph, she is sleeping and probably will be for the rest of the night it…she will be okay. We can leave the door open if it makes you feel better" she said smiling up at him

"I don't know, I think I should stay here to watch her" he said

Smiling brightly "Now who's the nervous one… Grandpa?" she said throwing his words back at him playfully

"Fine but we leave the door open"

"Fine" she said standing as she went to gather her gown before entering the bathroom

After they took what was the quickest bath ever at least for the two of them, they made their way to bed and just as they were getting settled, Pippa started crying. "I'll get her" Joe said as he crawled out of bed. Picking her up "there, there princess Grandpa's got you" he said rubbing her back "Oh wow…I think I know what is wrong and I think Grandma can handle that" he said passing the smelly princess to Clarisse as she shook her head at him.

"Come on baby, I can't believe that your big bad Grandpa is afraid to change a diaper" she said laughing as she walked out carrying Pippa to change her diaper.

"I heard that and I'm not afraid I just prefer not to" he said standing in the door way "who knew such a foul smell could come from such a pretty little girl"

A few minutes later Clarisse was back in bed with Joseph and Pippa. "You don't plan on sleeping with her do you?" Joe asked

"I had considered it…it's not every day I get this chance"

"Clarisse I don't think this is a good idea"

"Oh Joseph it's just for tonight, plus Mia brought us this thing to put between our pillows for this very thing."

"Does Mia sleep with her?" he asked

"Are you kidding me? You saw her today, I'm sure that she has been sleeping with her since Nick has been away."

"Alright but just tonight, tomorrow she goes back to her bed" he said watching as Clarisse laid Pippa between them, kissing her lightly.

"She is so beautiful when she sleeps" Clarisse whispered

"Just like her Grandma" he said leaning over to kiss her goodnight

* * *

The next morning after breakfast Clarisse dressed herself then Pippa and walked around the suite singing to her as they waited for Joseph to dress.

"Would you like to take the stroller or this wrap thing that Mia uses" Joe asked from the bedroom doorway holding the wrap up in his hand

"Neither, I think I will just carry her" Clarisse said

"You are spoiling her, you know that right?" he said smiling "She will never want to be put down"

"I know I'm spoiling her, but that's my 'our' job now" she said kissing him "Are you ready to go?"

Grabbing the camera from the table "I am now" he said offering her his arm out of habit then realizing that she would need it to carry Pippa.

Joseph took several pictures of Clarisse carrying Pippa around the garden showing her the roses and a few out by the fountain before they entered gazebo.

Taking a deep breath before letting it out Clarisse said "I never thought this day would ever happen" as she continued to stare out over the gardens.

Joseph remained silent knowing that she would continue when she was ready.

"I never thought that I would be sitting here with the man I love hold our great grandbaby" she said lacing her fingers with his "I can't think of anything better"

Leaning over he kissed her cheek "Neither can I"

"Thank you for giving me this opportunity and for loving me… even before I knew it."

"No thanks are necessary, my dear. Besides it is I who should be thanking you…you gave me your love and a family. I love you Clarisse"

"I love you too, Joseph"

They remained in the gazebo until Pippa decided that she had had enough and started squirming around. "I think she is ready to get back inside" Joe said taking her from Clarisse. Holding Pippa with one arm wrapping the other around his wife they made their way back to the suite.

Even though Joe had protested the night before he had made sure that her special pillow was between theirs as Clarisse got her ready for bed. Taking her he laid her on the pillow and turned the basketball game on to 'watch' but instead he 'watched' Pippa suck her thumb until she went to sleep. Climbing into bed Clarisse leaned over and kissed Joseph then Pippa before settling into the bed.

* * *

The next morning the trio was awakened by an overly anxious mother. "Mia what are you doing? You are going to wake Pippa" Clarisse asked still half asleep as Mia climbed over her grandmother and into the middle of the bed, rubbing her baby's fingers.

"I could wait any longer, I had to see her" Mia said forgetting to whisper which caused Pippa to open her eyes at the sound of her mother's voice.

Picking her up Mia brought her to her shoulder "did you miss Mommy?" she asked as the baby cooed.

Looking back at Clarisse "I suppose I will just take her back to my suite and let you two get some more sleep." Mia said as Clarisse drew up her legs so Mia didn't have to climb back over her.

"Be careful" Clarisse said as she watched her getting off the bed

"I'll send some up later today to fetch all of Pippa's things. Thank you again for watching her Grandma and Grandpa" as she leaned down to kiss Clarisse on the cheek "Tell Grandma and Grandpa bye" she said picking up Pippa's little hand waving it at them.

"Bye darling we will see you later" Clarisse said and watched the pair leave

Moving Pippa's pillow Joseph drew Clarisse closer to him "I don't know about you but I'm sure that I'm not going back to sleep after that"

Turning her head to look at him over her shoulder "Did you have something in mind?" she asked cheekily

Pulling her closer to him "It has been three days" he said as he kissed her neck.

"Mmm…I do love Pippa but I have certainly missed this" She said turning in his arms

~The End~


End file.
